What if no 3: Aria had an evil twin
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Clearly an AU-story. Aria's evil twin-sister try to steal Ezra from her...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Story information: This story take place in an alternate reality. Aria is 26 years old and since Lana is her identical twin she is the same age, of course.**

* * *

**What if no 3: Aria had an evil twin**

**Lana Montgomery is Aria's evil identical twin-sister and now she's on the way to meet Ezra, pretending to be Aria.**

"I'm sure that Ezra won't know that I'm really not the girl he's in love with. Thank God that Aria's never told him that she's got an identical evil twin-sis." says Lana to herself.

Lana is wearing some of Aria's clothes so the difference in clothing-taste won't make Ezra suspicious. Lana wear a black tank top, a short purple skirt, a white leather jacket and a pair of black combat boots.

"Sweet fuckin' shithole, how can my sister wear clothes like this?" says Lana, who actually hate Aria's clothes.

A few minutes later she knock on the door to Ezra's apartment.

"Hi, Aria! I've been waitin' for you." says Ezra with a calm friendly voice as he open the door and sees what he thinks is his sweet Aria.

"Ezra." says Lana with a low serious voice. She doesn't smile.

"Aren't you happy to be here with me? Maybe a smile...or at least a cute little smirk." says Ezra confused.

"Of course I'm happy, just a little bit tired, Ezra." says Lana as she put on her best 'I love you'-smile.

"Come in and make yourself at home. I'll get us some coffee." says Ezra as he walk over to his kitchen.

"Love you, sexy!" says Lana in a happy soft voice as she sit down on the couch.

"There's my Aria...!" says Ezra with a small friendly laugh.

"Wow, the man thinks I'm Aria. Guess I'm a better actor than my drama-teacher at school used to tell me..." thinks Lana to herself.

"Aria, want a sandwich or cupcake?" says Ezra from the kitchen.

Lana thinks for a second, trying to remember what Aria would pick and then says "Sandwich of course."

"I thought so..." says Ezra.

"Shit, that was close, but I picked the right thing." thinks Lana to herself, happy that she didn't pick the wrong one of the two options.

Ezra return with coffee and sandwiches.

"Sandwich with bacon, just the way you like them." says Ezra.

"Nice!" says Lana, trying to seem happy since she really don't like bacon on dark bread...or on any bread for that matter.

Lana eat some of the sandwich, trying really really hard to act as if it is very tasty.

"Aria, I'm so happy that you're here. I've missed you. To hug you and to kiss you." says Ezra.

"I understand." says Lana.

"You seem strange tonight. Not like your regular cool happy self." says Ezra.

"Oh no!" thinks Lana. "Does he know that I'm not his Aria?"

Lana is really nervous right now. She has to convince Ezra that she is Aria, but how? She's doing her best Aria-impression and he still thinks something is wrong with her.

"I love you!" says Ezra as he pull Lana into a hug and kiss her.

"I love you too, Ezra!" says Lana, but as their lips touch Ezra suddenly pull away.

"You kiss me wrong! You can't be Aria. She would kiss me with passion and sensuality." says Ezra in an angry-like tone. "Who the hell are you?"

At that very moment the real Aria enter the apartment. "Ezra!" says Aria. "She's Lana. Lana Montgomery, my evil twin-sister."

"I didn't know you've got a sister." says Ezra.

"She usually live in Florida. A man named Paul Jenkins adopted Lana when she and I was about 6 years old. I don't see her much, something I'm very happy about. She's evil. All she does is trying to be better than me or in this case be me. She always want what I have. Things have been like that since we were kids. She's jealous because I'm way more cool and fun than she is." explains Aria.

"Not true! She's the jealous bitch, not me. I've always been the sexy one." says Lana.

"How? You look exactly like me." says Aria to Lana.

"Maybe, but my personality make me soo much more sexy than you, sister." says Lana.

"You wish! Ezra prefer the real me any time." says Aria with confidence.

"I do prefer you, Aria." says Ezra.

"Why?" says Lana to Ezra.

"She's fun, smart and much more cool than you. Aria has passion and love in her heart, something you seem to lack." says Ezra with a strong confident voice.

"Love make you weak. My sister's a freakin' wimp." says Lana.

"How dare you callin' me a wimp you stupid bitch...?" says an angry Aria as she punch Lana in the chest, knocking her out.

"No doubt about it...you're the Aria I fell in love with." says Ezra as he wrap his arms around Aria and start to make out with her.

"Mhm, Ezra..." says Aria.

"That's how Aria kiss me!" says Ezra with a smile.

"Much better with the real me, huh?" says Aria.

"Much much better, Aria. Your sister can never kiss me with the same heat as you do." says Ezra.

"Sorry that I never told you that I have an evil sister. I though she'd be far away from here in Florida so i didn't think she'd be much of a problem." says Aria.

"It's okey! You didn't think it was important. I forgive you, Aria. I love you!" says Ezra.

"Awww, Ezra!" says Aria with a soft sexy voice.

The next day Lana is on a plane on the way back to Florida.

"Aria you bitch, next time victory shall be mine and you'll cry like the pathetic little pussy you are!" says Lana.

Fortunately Lana never return to Rosewood and die in a car-accident seven years later.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry that this is a little short. I hope you like it...**


End file.
